Battlestar Sword (Story D3)
Battlestar Swrard is a story by Monbade it can be find on fanfiction.net Colonial forces Admiral Nagala fleet commander, killed on the Battlestar Atlantia at the battle of Virgon. Colonel Jo (Josephine) Ball, fifty-six years old, and is the commanding officer of the Archon Military Academy and the training cruiser Archon’s Fury. Former Marine, she rescued six thousand people, five cargo ships and the Academy personal. he is a former Special Investigator for the Colonial Fleet and Black Ops. Lost her left arm on one of the missions, retired and was offered the job as head mistress of the academy. Admiral Mellissa Stark Fifty-nine years old, and has been semi-retired for six years. Mellissa was in charge of the building of the ELINT Raptor project and the prototype was almost ready to deliver to the fleet when the attack happened. She was badly wounded on Leonis, carried onto the ELINT Raptor by her nieces and airlifted back to the Sword for medical treatment. She promotes Commander Wallington to the rank of Admiral on her death. Ensign Sara Stark twenty-one year old niece of Admiral Stark and her aide, she and her sister help her aunt run the ELINT unit on Leonis. She is a computer genius and with her twin sister they make up the programmers for the ELINT system. Ensign Lori Stark twenty-one year old niece of Admiral Stark and her aide, she and her sister help her aunt run the ELINT unit on Leonis. She is a computer genius and with her twin sister they make up the programmers for the ELINT system. Sword Crew Commander Jason Wallington is the commanding officer of the Battlestar Sword and future commanding officer of the Isis. His father owns Valcin Recoveries and a weapons platform out in the fringes. He is forty-six years old, married to Mellissa Daniels-Wallington. He has three children, Alex fourteen, Sunny age ten and Olivia age six. They come from Caprica. Colonel Sara Hays is thirty-two years old woman from Caprica City, Caprica. She is a fourteen year veteran who’s severed on several Battlestars. She is a fighter tactical geniuses and due to get her own Battlestar eventually. Sergeant Billy Wane twenty-six year old loadmaster of supplies, comes from Aquarion is an expert in cold weather survival. He is married, and has two children. Ensign Rick Holloway nineteen year old navigational officer on the Sword and comes from Picon. Captain Ellen Ricks, Raptor lead pilot. Commander of all Raptors on the Sword, code name Hunter, comes from Picon. Her husband was killed in the initial attack on Picon fleet headquarters. She flies Raptor 2319 Lieutenant Bryan ‘Butch’ Hanson eco on Raptor 2319 Ensign Mark Dorian the communications officer of the Sword. He comes from Caprica City. Ensign Oliver Thaddeus Communications specialist, he comes from Caprica City Major Athena Rivers, CAG of the Sword, comes from Picon Doctor Elizabeth Connors '''she is thechief medical officer of the Sword. She comes from Aquarion '''Chief Henry Wallis, '''comes from Picon, and is the chief engineer of the Sword. '''Ensign Hank Myers '''is a damage control officer who spotted the Cylon tracker. He comes from Picon City and was killed in chapter six. '''Lieutenant Boris Billings, Dradis control officer. Comes from Troy Corporal Susan Hawking, is a number 3 onboard the ship she has been causing problems throughout the ship. In fact, she was responsible for the damaged computer by accident. She was caught sabotaging the weapons lift by a marine and she blew the bomb, which set off the magazine. The magazine ripped apart the computer room three decks up. She downloaded and was reinserted into the ship when it docked with Scorpion Ship Yard. She made her way to the bow and deep into the crippled section. She had Alfred Black smash her head into a large piece of machinery and rendered her unconscious. He then played like he found her and she was taken to medical and treated. Lieutenant Bryon Mason a 31 year old veteran from Caprica City. Ex-colonial fleet, reactivated by the president was a passenger on the way to Valcin industries main base. He is one of the new communications officers on the Sword''and is in charge of contacting the fleet when they exit FTL. '''Lieutenant Helen ‘Runner’ Hastings '''21 year old raptor pilot from the Sword. She is from Picon, and flies ''Raptor 1282 Ensign William Mathews seventeen year old ensign from Virgon Ensign Naomi Holladay 'is a 20 year old ensign assigned to the''Gaoth as captain. She comes from Caprica. 'Ensign Richard Hark'is a 19 year old ensign assigned to the Illumini as captain. He comes from Troy '''Lieutenant Anita ‘Slipper’ Hays flies Raptor 6345 Vipers Squadrons Golden Darts Captain Shyly ‘Hawkeye’ Pain commanding officer of the Golden Darts Lieutenant Roger ‘Hound Dog’ Cain '''second in command of the Golden Darts, he is a cousin to Admiral Helena Cain '''Lieutenant Samantha ‘Spitfire’ Flowers '''wingman to Hawkeye comes from Caprica, and grew up in the city of Isis, about forty miles north of Caprica city '''Lori Cybil is a 23 year old Medtech from Sagittarian. She is a graduate of Caprica Medical School and is on her first tour of duty. Silver Darts Lieutenant Lance ‘Cracker’ Boxer '''viper pilot from Leonis '''Hell Hounds Captain Augusta ‘Striker’ Heisman'killed in action, chapter 5 comes from Aquarion. '''Lieutenant Mathew ‘Fireball’ Blaze'promoted chapter 5, comes from Caprica. '''Black Pyramids Marines Captain Agatha Horus is a 33 year old veteran, station on the Sword as security when she was going to be decommissioned. Corporal Isaiah Mallon '''is an18 year old new recruit. Arrived four days before the attack and assigned to Captain Horus platoon. '''Private Sandra Black is a 22 year old marine killed on Leonis Space Dock by Aaron Daniels a Cylon #4 Civilians Mellissa Daniels-Wallington is the wife to Commander Jason Wallington. She is a redhead, comes from Picon. Jason met her on a skiing trip while on leave. She works for the Colonial News Service as a reporter. Alex Wallington fourteen, oldest son, plans on being a pilot like his father. Sunny Wallington age ten, he is the middle child, Sunny likes to build things. He wants to be an engineer like his grandfather Olivia Wallington, age six spitting image of her mother at the same age. She is spoiled rotten by Jason. Valcin Recoveries Personal Victor Wallington is Jason’s father. He is 67 years old and is in charge of the Valcin space station. He is married to Elisa Wallington for forty-five years. They have five kids, Jason is the oldest. Then there is Paul, Yolinda, Michelle and Reese. Elisa Wallington, 66 years old, mother to the Wallington hoard as they were originally called. Former Marine Logistics officer and retired Marine. Paul Wallington 35 year old and is in charge of the Tylium mining and refining section of Valcin Industries Yolinda Wallington '25 year old and she is the head of the Weapons research lab. '''Michelle Wallington-Vance '''19 year old Raptor pilot, has two children, Mark and Tory Vance, one year old flies ''Raptor 0009 'Reese Wallington '''19 year oldViper pilot, is not married, wants to join the Colonial fleet, but bowed to her parents’ wishes and became a viper pilot for the company. She is their lead test pilot. '''Richard Vance, '''captain of the frigate''Craving twenty-six years old, served four years in the colonial fleet on small ships. He is a graduate of Picon Military Academy. '''Alfred Collins computer specialist and assigned to CIC on Valcin Space Station. Nick Jackson Chief of security on Valcin space station Nancy Borgia is in charge of the CIC during the evening shift. She lost her left arm in crash of a raptor and was mustered out. She is very loyal to the Wallington family. Captain Anthony Helms comes from Leonis and his family owned the Twelve Colonies Food supplies distribution centers on the planet. His family comes from Leonis, and survived the initial attack because they lived thirty miles outside the capital. They have their own shuttle, and have it hidden out back of the house in a camouflaged hanger. He is the captain of the Sara’s Hope. He is infatuated with Reese Wallington. Aquarion Doctor Elizabeth Connors Sergeant Billy Wane Major Athena Rivers Captain Augusta ‘Striker’ Heisman'''killed in action, chapter 5 '''Aerilon Captain Shyly ‘Hawkeye’ Pain Captain Vince Walker Canceron Captain Agatha Horus Corporal Isaiah Mallon ''' '''Caprica Victor Wallington ''' '''Elisa Wallington Yolinda Wallington ' '''Paul Wallington ' 'Michelle Wallington-Vance ' 'Reese Wallington ' 'Commander Jason Wallington ' 'Colonel Sara Hays ' 'Ensign Mark Dorian ' '''Colonel Jo (Josephine) Ball Ensign Mark Dorian Ensign Oliver Thaddeus Lieutenant Mathew ‘Fireball’ Blaze Ensign Naomi Holladay 'is a 20 year old ensign assigned to the''Gaoth as captain. He comes from Caprica. '''Gemenon Captain Eugene Hands Leonis Captain Anthony Helms Admiral Mellissa Stark ' '''Ensign Sara Stark'twin sister to Lori, both become aides to Admiral Warrington '''Ensign Lori Stark '''twin sister to Sara, both become aides to Admiral Warrington '''Private Sandra Black Lieutenant Lance ‘Cracker’ Boxer ''' '''Picon Mellissa Daniels-Wallington ' '''Alex Wallington ' 'Sunny Wallington ' '''Olivia Wallington Richard Vance Lieutenant Helen ‘Runner’ Hastings ''' '''Lieutenant Bryon Mason Captain Ellen Ricks Chief Henry Wallis Major Athena Rivers Ensign Rick Holloway Ensign Hank Myers '''killed in ch 6 '''Lieutenant Bryan ‘Butch’ Hanson Lieutenant Anita ‘Slipper’ Hays Sagittaron Captain Scott Wilson '30 year oldtwin brother to Samantha '''Lieutenant Samantha Wilson '''30 year oldtwin sister to Samantha, station on ''General Hall '''Lori Cybil is a 23 year old Medtech Mick Owns 'is the captain of the ''Slug '''Scorpia Richard Vance Alfred Collins Captain Marline Cassidy Tauron Nancy Borgia ' '''Nick Jackson ' '''Admiral Helena Cain Lieutenant Roger ‘Hound Dog’ Cain Virgon ''' '''Ensign William Mathews Captain Reggie Homes Captain Anthony Helms is the captain of the Sara’s Hope Memnon Troy Lieutenant Boris Billings Ensign Richard Hark'is a 19 year old ensign assigned to the ''Illumini as captain. He comes from Troy '''Battlestars Battlestar Atlantia flagship of the Colonial Fleet, she is a Nova class Battlestar, destroyed by the Cylon’s on day one of the attack. Battlestar Golden Horn, was a light attack Battlestar developed in the first war. Most were retired but three were used as training carriers. All three were destroyed at the Picon Space Docks. Battlestar Sword'',' a new ''Atlas class Battlestar that suffered a massive explosion to its computer core, which caused the ship to be scrapped. Silver Darts and Golden Darts are two of the four viper squadrons. The remaining two are the Hell Hounds and Black Pyramids. '''''Battlestar Mercury is a Mercury class Battlestar destroyed alongside the Atlantia on the first day. Battlestar Goliath, Columbia class Battlestar built during the first war. She is decommissioned and due to be used as a test bed for new weapons by the Mercury. She is docked out near the live fire range near the Zodia belt. Commander Jeremiah Wilson former CAG of the Thor Battlestar Nebula,'' Nova class Battlestar. Due to her damages,only 3/4s of the ship was recovered with 3923 crewmembers rescued. ''Battlestar Thor'' is a '''Valkyrie ''class Battlestar, destroyed by the Cylons along with a fleet of civilian ships. Parts are recovered along with some of the civilian ships that were crippled. Four hundred and six survivors were found. '''Battlestar Orion is a Mars class Battlestar built twenty years ago. She was scheduled for upgrades to her systems, but was delayed getting back from patrol along the redline due to a pirate raid on a convoy. She is now being hunted by three base ships as she heads for the Cyrnus Galaxies with thirty-two colonial and civilian ships. Battlestar Galactica''is a ''Columbia ''class Battlestar and the oldest in the fleet. She was due to be decommissioned and is now running for Earth with her civilian ships under the command of Commander Adama and President Roslin. ''Battlestar Destiny BS-121''is a Valkyrie class Battlestar that was modified into a gunship. She has double the normal heavy railguns and flak batteries; she lost her top two landing bays for more broadside punch. The Destiny can also dock top to bottom for personal transfer and resupply to her sister ship the Providence. These two ships are the only Battlestars in the fleet that are able to do this. ''Battlestar'' Providence BS-122 is a Valkyrie class Battlestar that was modified into a gunship. She has double the normal heavy railguns and flak batteries; she lost her top two landing bays for more broadside punch. The Providence can also dock top to bottom to her sister ship for personal transfer and resupply. These two ships are the only Battlestars in the fleet that are able to do this Destiny. '''Cruisers '''''Caprica Dreams is a Tornado class assault cruiser, one of twenty built. Crew eighteen hundred and five thousand marines, carries six heavy rail guns on top and ventral as well as forty flak batteries (twenty to a side) she looks like the Battlestar Galactic without the fighter pods and only half the length. She carries thirty small missile batters in four packs on each side along the central line. She carries NO heavy missiles, she is designed to get in close and board enemy ships before they know they’re there. She is heavily computerized and the class was easily taken over by Cylon intrusions during the first war. Archon’s Hope is an academy training ship for the Archon Military Academy and was docked under the academy near Delphi city. Commanded by Colonel Jo Ball, this cruiser is a ground assault cruiser built during the first war and can land on a planet. She was a former Pandora ''assault cruiser that was donated to Archon Military Academy. Survivors onboard, 2476, and of them 1835 are military cadets. '''Escort Cruisers' Escort cruiser Flax, is the last of the Argentum Bay class cruiser built for anti-fighter defense. Twenty of the ships were build, only four are left. Most were lost in the first cyclone war or sent to the breakers. She has only six heavy missile batteries, but over a hundred and sixty flak emplacements along her three hundred meter hull. Eighty to her top and stern in four quad mounts. Most of the hull is magazines for her batteries. Crew is only a thousand enlisted and two hundred officers. One large rail gun on a fixed mount fires directly ahead of the ship; it can be adjusted so it covers a 15% arc off the center line. She has a fabrication section to make more ammo. Military transport General Armistead, ex-colonial military transport. Heading for the breakers, this small armored ship has fourteen defense batteries, and ten heavy rail guns for ground assault. She used to carry a division of troops in her three hundred meter hull. Half the size of the old Columbia ''Battlestar, she was mainly for planetary assault or fast boarding on stations. Survivors onboard, 25659 soon to be relocated to other ships as she is going to be restored. 'General Hall,' ex-colonial military transport. She has been retrofitted by Valcin industries as a guard ship. She has a thousand marines onboard, only a pittance of what she used to hold. These marines are employed by Valcin Industries. She is a small armored ship has twenty defense batteries, and fourteen heavy rail guns for ground assault. She used to carry a division of troops in her six hundred meter hull. Half the size of the old ''Columbia ''Battlestar, she was mainly for planetary assault or fast boarding on stations. Survivors onboard, 14252 '''Crew of the ''General Hall' '''Captain Marline Cassidy Ex-Colonial Marines' Lieutenant Scott Wilson, Ex-'Colonial marines in charge of the ''Aspin Woods, long haul freighter '''Lieutenant Samantha Wilson '''second in command of Alpha company. '''Missile Storage Ship Archon is a Colonial missile storage ship. She will unload the Sword’s missiles and bring them back to the station. She is a third of the size of the Sword, heavily armored and has thirty anti-fighter defense stations in banks of three. Ten of the banks are on top of the ship, the rest are on sides. She carries a crew of three hundred, and twenty officers. She is four hundred and fifty meters long, carries ten vipers, four-teen raptors and nine heavy lift haulers in her hanger. She was able to empty out Roanoke Anchorage Station and has in her holds enough munitions and missiles to keep the Sword in continued combat for four years. Including in the haul, from the station are twenty Mk VIII experimental Vipers, six long range assault shuttles, and five large heavy missile haulers (docked to external points on the hull) as well as two stealth recon ships that are still boxes as are the Vipers. They were destined for the Alantia when she finished her overhaul. Destroyers Gypsum is the eighteenth Kobol class destroyer built, five years old, under the command of Captain Vince Walker. The''Gypsum'' has six rail gun mounts on the top deck, ten missile tubes per side as well as fourteen flack batteries, ten flak batteries on her belly. Her crew consists of six hundred and ten with twenty four officers as crew and forty marines. The book says she carries two shuttles, four raptors and a refueling tanker. Hawk, is a ''Bird class anti-fighter destroyer escorts. The Bird’s are brand new ships, only six being built. They are nothing but anti-fighter craft ships. They have twenty flak batteries on port and starboard sides, thirty on the top and ventrals. She has a crew of three hundred and twenty-nine officers. They have four raptors and two shuttles in their landing bays. Captained by ''Swallow is a Bird class anti-fighter destroyer escorts. The Bird’s are brand new ships, only six being built. They are nothing but anti-fighter craft ships. They have twenty flak batteries on port and starboard sides, thirty on the top and ventrals. She has a crew of three hundred and twenty-nine officers. They have four raptors and two shuttles in their landing bays. Captained by Gaoth is a Dauntless class destroyer named after the capital of Aerilon. She has four rail guns on the top and ventral decks, sixteen flak guns on each flank. She carries a crew of six hundred, is two hundred meters long, with four light engines and one FTL drive. The ship is undermanned at this time and commanded by an Ensign Naomi Holladay from the Sword. Illumini is a Dauntless class destroyer named after the second largest city on Gemenon. She has four rail guns on the top and ventral decks, sixteen flak guns on each flank. She carries a crew of six hundred, is two hundred meters long, with four light engines and one FTL drive. The ship is undermanned at this time and commanded by an Ensign Richard Hark from the Sword. Frigates Hyperion'' is a Fist ''class frigate. She has four rail guns, and ten missiles tubes per side along with ten CWIS systems. Most of the class was being decommissioned due to the new ''Firestar class frigates. Survivors onboard, 233 ''Star'' is a Fist ''class frigate. She has four rail guns, and ten missiles tubes per side along with ten CWIS systems. Most of the class was being decommissioned due to the new ''Firestar class frigates. Survivors onboard, 343 ''Desire'' is a Fist ''class frigate soon to be scrapped from damage due to pirates and her parts will be used for the ''Aspiration and Craving. ''Craving'' is a ''Fist ''class frigate rebuilt as a guard ship. No FTL drive due to Colonial Rules. Survivors onboard, 254 ''Aspiration ''is a ''Fist ''class frigate rebuilt as a guard ship. No FTL drive due to Colonial Rules. Survivors onboard, 352 '''Military Freighters ''Captain Amanda King ''armed military cargo freighter Survivors onboard, 216 captained by Captain Reggie Homes, Colonial fleet captain. '''''Armor Five armed military cargo freighter Survivors onboard, 532 Medical Ships Hope,'' is a Comfort medical class ship as large as a Columbia class Battlestar, has forty raptors onboard for medical evacuation. Survivors onboard, 4765 military personal from Scorpion Space dock ''Athena’s Hand'' is one of the old Bolster class medical ships. She is half the size of the Comfort class. Survivors onboard, 2476 from Picon space dock and destroyed Battlestars ''Comfort is the lead ship in the Comfort medical class, she is as large as a Columbia class Battlestar, has forty raptors onboard for medical evacuation. Survivors onboard, 4898 from Caprica Space Docks Space Stations Valcin Industries Space Station was a station built forty-nine years before the first war over Scorpio. When she was decommissioned due to building of the new Scorpion Ship yards, she was purchased by Tom Warrington, Jason’s great grandfather as a test bed for new weapons systems. By the time of the first war, Jason’s grandfather had updated the station with ten sublight engines, and three FTL drives and heavy rail guns. This ninety deck station is over two miles high, a half mile around and with here docks folded out, she is two point five miles around. She used to spin for her gravity until gravity plates were invented and installed. She now spins to give a night and day to the station. During the war, she was attacked by several base ships and forced to jump to save the five-thousand crew personal onboard. Jason’s grandfather never brought her back after the war. He looked for and found a hiding place for his company. She has a dozen heavy construction docks (three per wing) and three larger ones that take up the ends of the dock. The wings are near the ventral of the station and when folded up, act like armor for the inner station. The crew is over nine thousand with family, and twenty-two hundred survivors with room for more as their processed. Refinery One Refiner One, is a six hundred meter circular station with FTL and light speed engines. She can process enough fuel in a week to refill all the tanks of the fleet. She just needs the Tylium to process. Currently her reserves are full and she has enough on hand to manufacture a year’s worth of fuel. Her crew is just under two thousand plus their families. s'pace repair dock ' Trawler’s Hope, is a space repair dock with FTL capacity. She is larger than a Nova class Battlestar and is able to carry one inside her dock or up to twenty civilian ships at once time. More ships can be docked onto her outside hard points, three to fourteen to as side (depending on size) and twelve on the ventral as well as ten to her top deck. She is captained by Captain Jane Mellows, 39 years old, ex-colonial, comes from Virgon. Widow, husband died on the Atlantia. Botanical cruiser Food Ship Virgon Delight is a sister ship to Sweet Delight. Her FTL is off line for upgrades. Survivors onboard, 276 Hasp botanical cruiser carrying 1900 survivors Sweet Delight','' a botanical cruiser heading for the docks for a major refit. Several micro meteors wrecked five of the botanical domes. She also needs a new FTL drive, the one she has is in semi running condition, and it just takes longer for it to spin up. Survivors onboard, 2459 '''Haywood Studies is botanical cruiser turned into a movie studio. She has 2000 survivors onboard. Astro Sunshine is botanical cruiser and is carrying 1401 survivors and two thousand head of cattle. Hyperion One ''is botanical cruiser carrying 935 survivors, and an entire zoo. '''Space Liners Caprica Seas '''is a long haul liner of the Capricorn Line. She is Captain by Captain Marline Cassidy Colonial Marines. Survivors onboard, 4716 ''Caprica Rose, ''large space liner run by Eversun Survivors onboard, 8246 ''Caprica Plains, ''large space liner run by Eversun Survivors onboard, 4366 ''Picon Flower large space liner run by Eversun Survivors onboard, 4763 Gemenon, ''Gemenon Liner Survivors onboard, 6867 ''Oranu, ''Gemenon Super Liner Survivors onboard, 7476 ''Illumini,'' Gemenon Super Liner Survivors onboard, 11246 ''Forest of Virgon,'' ringed ship run by Virgon Entertainment Survivors onboard, 3436 ''Scorpio Path ringed ship run by Virgon Entertainment Survivors onboard, 4762 Sagittaron Dream,'' owned by Sagittaron Spaceways Survivors onboard, 7431 ''Sagittaron Sunrise, owned by Sagittaron Spaceways Survivors onboard, 5673 Picon’s Light is a super liner run by Caprica liners; she was hired to carry the families back from Valcin Space station and is waiting at the station for them. Comet’s Journey ''is a long haul liner of the Capricorn Line, Survivors onboard 0 crippled by the Cylons, under repair and conversion to a school ship for the children. ''Star’s Journey ''is a long haul liner of the Capricorn Line, Survivors onboard 0 crippled by the Cylons under repair and conversion to a munitions factory. ''Everest, large space liner run by Eversun Survivors onboard 1247 Glory'',' passenger liner owned by Sagittaron Spaceways Survivors onboard 3423 'Pacifica, 'Gemenon Super Liner Survivors onboard 7449 'Astoria', Gemenon Super Liner Survivors onboard 3468 'Nova 'Superliner run by Eversun Survivors onboard 12236 '''Picon’s Hope is a super liner run by Caprica liners; survivors onboard, 1695 Lorain Mountain Home run by the Lorain Corporation, large liners, usually under contract. 6700 settlers for Domar settlement along with tons of supplies Jenny’s Mountain Lake run by the Lorain Corporation, large liners, usually under contract. 7700 settlers for Domar settlement along with tons of supplies Mountain Valley run by the Lorain Corporation, large liners, usually under contract. 5700 settlers for Domar settlement along with tons of supplies Lakes of Hope run by the Lorain Corporation, large liners, usually under contract. 4700 settlers for Domar settlement along with tons of supplies Mining ships ''' ''Hyper, Survivors onboard, 56 '''''Maximum Hauler Survivors onboard, 47 Mineral Survivors onboard, 112 Titanium, ''Survivors onboard, 48 ''Alloy Finder, ''Survivors onboard, 246 ''Golden Path ''Survivors onboard, 176 ''Ragnar One is a new mining ship built at Picon shipyards. They will be used to mine the asteroids around the Hyperion Nebula. The mining is done in the Zodia Asteroid field that is near the field. Survivors onboard, 964 Ragnar Two is a new mining ship built at Picon shipyards. They will be used to mine the asteroids around the Hyperion Nebula. The mining is done in the Zodia Asteroid field that is near the field. Survivors onboard, 966 Tylium carriers Sheppard Three''is aTylium carrier run by Caprica Unlimited Survivors onboard, 176 ''Neosha''Colonial Fleet Tanker Survivors onboard, 76 ''William’s Folly is a forty year old Tylium fuel ship. She is in excellent condition. She is used as a hauler. She and her sister Miller’s Folly are on a mission to pick up enough fuel to fill five Battlestars each and deliver it to fleet storage facilities. Miller’s Folly is a forty year old Tylium fuel ship and sister ship to William’s Folly. Twilight’s Delivery'Ex-''Colonial Fleet Tanker, scrapped by the military nine years before, rebuilt 'Valcin Five', is a large local built trillium ship nicknamed Overload. Survivors onboard, 189 'Valcin Six 'is a former Virgon mining ship sent to the breakers five years ago. Rebuilt by the Valcin and renamed from the''Hoist to Valcin Six Survivors onboard, 263 ''Valcin Seven ''is a large local built trillium ship nicknamed Grumpy because of her engines Survivors onboard, 585 ''Valcin Nineis aTylium carrier run by Valcin Industries, local built and nicknamed ''Golden Delivery four Tylium tankers''Huffer, Dillard, Jessup One, Samuel,'' six Tylium tankers'', Filler, Bethany, Madrid, Masters, Lucky Bird, Majestic'' 1 pre war crippled tanker''Lords of Kobol'' Freighters ''Hoist, ''Cargo ship Survivors onboard, 2165 Misfit '''Cargo ship Survivors onboard, 1466 ''Seasonal Once'' Cargo ship Survivors onboard, 1235 ''Archon’s Hopeful'', food freighter run by Archon Academy**** Survivors onboard, 2000 ''Archon’s Hand of God, food freighter run by Archon Academy**** Survivors onboard, 2000 Density, ''heavy lift freighter Survivors onboard, 1476 ''Rain'', heavy lift freighter Survivors onboard, 3281 ''Blight, heavy lift freighter Survivors onboard, 3223 Tawa,'' Cold Storage Freighter (frozen meats) Survivors onboard, 126 ''Hypatia, ''Cold Storage Freighters (frozen meats) Survivors onboard, 101 ''Tauron'', Cold Storage Freighters (frozen meats) Survivors onboard, 264 ''Vegan, Cold Storage Freighters (frozen meats) Survivors onboard, 99 Bosk ''Freighter/Transports Survivors onboard, 2770 ''Mosk Freighter/Transports Survivors onboard, 2685 Shipper 13 is a heavy Freight hauler, Survivors onboard, 1499 three freezer meat freighters Minks, Lori Lee, Velma One ''Survivors onboard, 299, 954, 357 Three grain haulers ''Memnon, Casper City ''and''Ocean ''Survivors onboard, 234, 659, 325 '''Long-necked vessels are Colonial civilian vessels in the Fleet. ' Polar is a family owned factory ship Polar Industries ships name is. Survivors onboard, 346 Graystone Five''is acargo hauler, and owned by Graystone industries. Survivors onboard, 2476 she is carrying six hundred MK-VIII Vipers ment for the Trident and two hundred are ready to fly, the remaining four hundred are boxed and stacked inside the ship. 'Cargo Barges ' ''Monsoon'',' (private company freight haulers) Survivors onboard, 96 'River’s Life, (private company freight haulers) Survivors onboard, 126 '''Bulk Freighters ''Hydra, ''Survivors onboard, 1124 ''Dragon, ''Survivors onboard, 1235 '''''Ghost Survivors onboard, 656 Long Haul, ''Cargo ship heavy freighter, bought from Picon Shipping when they went under Survivors onboard, 2698 ''Bomber One'' Cargo ship heavy freighter, bought from Picon Shipping when they went under Survivors onboard, 2309 ''Sara’s Hope ''Cargo ship heavy freighter, bought from Picon Shipping when they went under Survivors onboard, 2158 captained by Captain Anthony Helms, he comes from Virgon ''Glory, mostly empty freighter, has 12 empty cargo containers on board. The ship is captained by Captain Eugene Hands, owner operator of the ''Glory. 176 survivors on board from the passenger liner Trails of Hope ''Aspin Woods, ''mostly empty freighter, has 8 empty cargo containers on board. The ship is captained by Captain Scott Wilson, ex-colonial marines reinstated by the presidential call up of retired military personal. ''Slug independent hauler, has 900 survivors on board, and 1890 tons of supplies. FTL drive is not working and is docked with the Trawler’s Hope for repairs. Captained by Mick Owns from Sagittarian. Thompson’s Light','' a bulk carrier being sent to the breakers. This sixty years old ship has a very temperamental engine that never seems to want to work right. The company finally had enough and sold her as scrap. She is in the ''Trawler’s repair dock because of her engine. '''''Cassidy City, bulk cargo ship. She is carrying a full set up for a new fabrication system for Valcin space docks, when set up, it will be able to turn out Vipers VII for the colonial fleet as well as Raptors and other ships. Survivors onboard, 1158 Thirty four bulk freighters, Foundry ships ''' ''Caster Survivors onboard, 26 '''''Builder’s Dream Survivors onboard, 36 General Dawson Construction this large ship is three hundred meters long and can turn out ten vipers a days as long as supplies hold up. She has 1288 survivors Electronics ship ''' ''Electron Survivors onboard, 76 '''''Assembler One Survivors onboard, 46 Valcin Three former military cargo ship ''Harpy. Retired thirty-two years ago by the Colonial Forces, and bought by Jason’s Grandfather Survivors onboard, 296 four electronic ships, Caprica, Electric, Zipper, ''and ''Lightning. Two crippled electronic ships''Griffin and''Hydra, '''Prison ships former heavy cargo ships converted to prison transports (1 male, 1 female) Prison One '''1522 male prisoners ''Prison Nine ''1900 female prisoners '''Salvage and repair ship '''is a class of ship called the flattop ''Reclaim, ''Survivors onboard, 770 ''Retrieve, ''Survivors onboard, 355 ''Renovate, Survivors onboard, 342 Storm Drain ''local built repair ship Survivors onboard, 352 ''Valcin One former Military Repair ship ''Vested. Retired thirty-two years ago by the Colonial Forces, and bought by Jason’s Grandfather Survivors onboard, 685 ''Valcin Two former Military Repair ship''Horn. Retired thirty-two years ago by the Colonial Forces, and bought by Jason’s Grandfather Survivors onboard, 582 three repair ships, Drum, Albatross, and Flamingo Three crippled flattops pre first war''Muscle, Grappler, and''Steam. '''Colonial Heavies '''these ships are run by Pan Galactic colonial transports and are similar to ''Colonial Heavy 798 AKA (Colonial One from BSG) '' ''Colonial Heavy 7, ''Survivors onboard, 476 ''Colonial Heavy 18, ''Survivors onboard, 655 ''Colonial Heavy 333, ''Survivors onboard, 872 ''Colonial Heavy 129, ''Survivors onboard, 776 ''Colonial Heavy 44, ''Survivors onboard, 466 ''Colonial Heavy 900 Survivors onboard, 1226 Colonial Heavy 897, ''Survivors onboard, 1366 ''Colonial Heavy 2, Survivors onboard, 226 Colonial Heavy 541 is an eighteen year old ship, and is twenty percent larger than colonial one. She iscarrying the new workers from Scorpion station to the Valcin space station. This includes two hundred medical personal, and fifty former Colonial viper pilots Survivors onboard, 957 Colonial Heavy 189'' this twenty-nine year old ship is twenty percent larger than Colonial One from the series. She is a cargo/passenger ship and is carrying three hundred construction workers and their families to their new jobs. Survivors onboard, 987 'Fleet water tenders ' ''Stream ''Survivors onboard, 176 ''Ocean, ''Survivors onboard, 96 ''Irrigate ''Survivors onboard, 211 ''Gorgon''is a''Gorgon class water ship 997 children from the Leonis Space Dock school and forty teachers. '''Sewage recycling ' ''Recover ''Survivors onboard, 86 ''Reuse'' Survivors onboard, 40 '''Space Yachts '''''Suzie’s Memory Survivors onboard, 13 Blessed Hope Survivors onboard, 17 Moonstar’s Runner Survivors onboard, 10 Dream Wave Survivors onboard, 12 Science vessel used by the Colonial Science board to study the nearby nebulas. Duster'' is a former Colonial Heavy that was bought and modified as a science ship.Survivors onboard, 1236 school children from ages 12 to 18 and 50 teachers 'Total survivors 212651 civilian survivors on the 200 ships and 5239 ships crews rescued from disabled ships which had to be abandoned and 19642 military rescues from destroyed ships, space docks and crippled fighters and raptors. ' '''Destroyed Ships '''''Trails of Hope Pan-Galactic liner destroyed at the Leonis Space Dock Trill, Tylium refiner ship destroyed by the Cylons at Memnon Stations & Companies Ragnar Anchorage Station munitions depot for the Colonial fleet. She was destroyed by the Cylons when they attacked the Galactica. Roanoke Anchorage Station munitions depot for the Colonial fleet. Still in tack, but emptied by the Archon. Scorpion Shipyard, primary repair and building facility for the Colonial fleet Valcin Space Recoveries and construction dock. Due to the ingenious of William Wallington, this station is FTL capacity. The station is slow in normal space, taking two days to travel the distance a Battlestar could in four hours. She is equipped with three hundred air defense weapons and twenty long range missile batteries (non nuclear). The station normally has fifty Mk VII vipers, and Twenty-five Raptors stationed on it as well as many shuttles. (All are owned by Valcin Technology) Located in the Hyperion Nebula near where the Zodia Asteroid field crosses into it. A crew of five thousand works live at the station and her sister station, a refinery. A second refinery was abandoned Archon Military Academy**** military academy on Caprica, located near Delphi City. Intersun '''shipping company, owns four ships in the fleet. *** '''Pan Galactic civilian transport company with ships operating throughout the colonies. Three ships in the fleet belong to them ** Eversun is the name of one of the starliner company in operation throughout the Twelve Colonies. Sagittaron Spaceways was a company that owned a group of orange and white colored passenger liners. ***** Colonial Movers is a company that operates container ships to move cargo/families from the colonies. Vipers Viper 92927 flown by Captain Shyly ‘Hawkeye’ Pain destroyed in chapter 5 Raptors Raptor 0009 flown by Michelle Wallington-Vance codenamed Lucky Six, Valcin industries extended Raptor. Raptor 1282 '''flown by Lieutenant Helen Hastings code name Runner, she loves to run. '''Raptor 2319 commanded by Captain Ellen Ricks code named Hunter and her ECO is Lieutenant Bryan ‘Butch’ Hanson Raptor 6345 commanded by Lieutenant Anita ‘Slipper’ Hays Athena’s Heart is a cloud of gases like a nebula, at the center of the gas clouds is a pulsar star that pulses bright red like a heartbeat. It lies some three hundred AU’s past the redline heading in the opposite direction the way Adama took the fleet. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Three Category:Battlestar Chiron/Sword Universe Category:Stories Category:Fan Series Category:Stub-Working on it